


Ни слова о Шекспире!

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Theatre, background Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Почему все так обожают Шекспира, Снейпу было не понять, пока в новом семестре директор не решил вдруг поддержать начинание МакГонагалл и не был создан студенческий театр.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Ни слова о Шекспире!

Почему все так обожают Шекспира, Снейпу было не понять. О, нет, он любил литературу — уж тот, кому была доступна красота запертой в фиале смерти, точно мог прочувствовать очарование заключенного в буквы смысла. По сути, в зельеварении и литературе было много общего. И поэзию, как бы ни фыркала Минерва, он тоже понимал.

Но не такую же!.. Особенно если учесть, что в «версии для неволшебников» были вымараны все упоминания магии, превращая причинно-следственные связи в Мерлин знает что. Офелия сходит с ума совсем не из-за родовой привязки к алтарю, которая после смерти главы рода вытягивает из нее силы, калеча магическое ядро, а, наверное, просто так. Да и в «Ромео и Джульетте» письмо, конечно, не дошло по каким-то странным совпадениям, а вовсе не из-за родительского проклятия. Логика! В каждой истории, будь она записана прозой или в рифмованных строчках, должна быть логика. В произведениях Шекспира же была гремучая смесь гриффиндорской бесшабашности и хаффлпаффской эмоциональности (не удивительно, что Помона и Минерва были от этого безобразия без ума). 

От восторга у всех закатывались глаза, все восхищались и цитировали через фразу!

Но читать или не читать подобное – выбор каждого. О поэзии в стенах школы Снейп и не думал, пока в новом семестре Дамблдор не решил вдруг поддержать начинание МакГонагалл. Так был создан студенческий театр.

Снейп пребывал не в лучшем расположении духа: сам он предлагал сделать школьный ордер зельеваров и выделить больше денег на редкие ингредиенты (но, признаться честно, не особенно на это рассчитывал). В конце концов, пользу от дуэльного клуба он тоже готов был признать. Теперь же все, включая его змеек, должны были принимать участие в этой странной затее. По углам рыдали девицы, которым не досталось ролей (и, по его мнению, им повезло: они хотя бы могли использовать свободное время для учебы).

По дороге в зал он столкнулся с Почти Безголовым Ником. Тот, оглядев бледного от эмоций Снейпа, продекламировал: 

_« …Король,  
Чей образ только что предстал пред нами,  
Как вам известно, вызван был на бой»._

И скрылся в стене.

— Мерлин знает что! – от души пробормотал Снейп.

В зале Флитвик отчитывал Вуда и Флинта, которые какой-то странной шуткой судьбы (и не иначе как затмением разума у Минервы) были назначены играть роли Розенкранца и Гильденстерна.

— Мне кажется, мальчикам трудно войти в роль. Маркус нелицеприятно высказался о костюме Оливера, а ты же понимаешь, как хрупка подростковая психика в таком возрасте и как легко неприязнь переходит в ненависть…

— Да-да, конечно… 

Если бы всего за день до этого Сней не застал эту парочку обжимающимися в углу, то, наверное, к вопросу о межфакультетской неприязни отнесся бы с большим вниманием. Но, к сожалению, он видел, как Оливер Вуд пытался (из великой ненависти, конечно) пропихнуть свой язык в глотку Флинта, а тот, тиская Вуда за задницу, проверял его костюм на прочность.

— Ты не понимаешь, как важно сделать наших студентов ближе друг к другу!

«Как, еще ближе?!»

— Да, да, Минерва, я подумаю над твоими словами.

Снейп, развернувшись на каблуках, едва не столкнулся с Луной Лавгуд.

— Он долго изучал меня в упор, тряхнул рукою, трижды поклонился. И так вздохнул из глубины души, как будто бы он испустил пред смертью… хотите медовый леденец, профессор?

— Благодарю вас, мисс Лавгуд, в другой раз.

— В другой раз их может и не быть: мозгошмыги находят конфеты, как их не прячь. Слишком любят мед.

Снейп кивнул, утвердившись в мысли, что тот, кто дал Луне роль Офелии, сам был… не совсем в дружбе с собственными мозгами.

— Северус! – обрадовался появлению Снейпа Дамблдор. – Мальчик мой, как хорошо, что ты пришел! Мы с Минервой решили, что тебе тоже было бы неплохо принять участие в спектакле. Что ты думаешь о роли отца Гарри… в смысле — Гамлета?

— Нет! Я…

— Да-да, все уже решено. Хочешь лимонную дольку?

Снейп не хотел дольку. Он смотрел в добрые глаза Альбуса и в этот конкретный момент мечтал…

«Я стоял и ненавидел его. Клавдий! О, если бы это был пятый акт!»[1]

___________  
[1] Цитата из романа Р. Желязны «Розы для Экклезиаста»   



End file.
